gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Howerd Company
.]] Howerd Company was a part of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry, and fought during the Invasion of Kashkur at the Battle of Shavad. It consisted of ninety Gears. Unit History Invasion of Kashkur Shutting Down Imulsion Pipelines In 17 B.E., Howerd Company was stationed at Forward Operating Base Tyro, in Kashkur. It was commanded by Captain Adam Fenix, along with his Lieutenant, Helena Stroud. Col. James Choi arrived at the base and ordered Adam to take Howerd Company and shut down Imulsion pipelines at Borlaine and Ecian Ridge, and reroute their flow to Gatka. After Adam briefed the company, they broke camp and headed to Borlaine.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 160-166 They successfully diverted the flow of the pipelines, although the Imulsion companies were angry with them.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 170 Battle of Shavad After they finished shutting down the pipelines, Howerd Company went to the city of Shavad, to help assist other COG units fighting against the UIR invasion. The company took heavy causalities, with more than half the Company being killed or severely injured. They quickly became pinned down along a riverbank next to Gorlian Square. Adam called in Terns to casevac his wounded, and the Sherrith Cavalry provided artillery fire on a sniper position attacking the Company. At that point, twenty-two Gears in the company had been killed, and Pvt. Kinnear, one of the Company's medics, had set up an aid station in one of the few intact buildings.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 229-238 After the Terns arrived and evacuated the wounded, Adam, Helena, and two other Gears from the company cleared out a building with a sniper in it, but when they regrouped with the rest of the company, Adam received orders from Choi to fall back after the Sherriths lost the last bridge the COG held. What remained of Howerd Company piled into trucks and rushed to regroup with the rest of the COG forces in the city.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 277-284 Battle of Ragani Howerd Company fell back to Lakar, and buried their dead. However, Choi ordered them back out to the city of Ragani to keep the road in the town open for the Andius Fusiliers Regiment to pass through. After destroying two UIR APCs, Adam contacted Choi, who informed him that twenty more UIR vehicles, including tanks, were approaching town. Howerd Company came under heavy attack, and Adam and Cpl. Collins took out a Pariah Tank with Molotov Cocktails. As they fell back to the company's lines, Adam was hit in the leg and wounded. Kinnear came out to assist him, and they saw the Andius Fusiliers arrive and destroy the remaining UIR vehicles. Howerd Company lost ten Gears in the battle, and several more were wounded.Gears of War: They Also Serve After the invasion of Kashkur ended, Adam was promoted to Major, but retired and accepted a job at the Defense Research Agency. Helena was also promoted to Captain, and given command of Howerd Company.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 426 Known Members *Major Adam Fenix *Captain Helena Stroud *Sergeant Fraisen *Sergeant Teale *Corporal Collins *Private Hanson *Private Kinnear *Rawlin *Vallory References Category:26th Royal Tyran Infantry Category:COG Category:COG military units